


Fractures Of Eternity

by EmpyreanLark



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, I'll Figure This Out Eventually, I'm Bad At Tagging, Major character death - Freeform, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Mystery, No Smut, Who's The Imposter?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpyreanLark/pseuds/EmpyreanLark
Summary: There's a certain fear that consumes you when you wake up in an unfamiliar room, with no recollection of your situation, location, or even your name.Just as there's a different level of confusion when all you have is a suit and the corresponding colour as your new name - "Brown".A type of wariness that settles deep in your chest when you find yourself in a room full of strangers; strangers who you need to trust will do the tasks you've all been given. Tasks that the strange tablets say will lead to freedom.That's just about as bad as it can get. Right?But of course.....it's never that simple.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. And So It Begins...

**Author's Note:**

> If something looks out of place, please bear with me. I've read a lot of fanfics on A03 but I've never posted anything here before. And this shit looks NOTHING like I thought it would. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story!
> 
> P.S I'm a very unmotivated person so....just encourage me to update this, if you make it to the end, you actually like it and there aren't any more updates yet! <3

As he stared at the unfamiliar ceiling, he mused on a single, intrusive thought. A lone sentence he could put no context to.

_"We were almost there...."_

It was hard for him to explain, but the thought sounded distinctly like a voice. One that was.....strained, almost. Despairing. He had no idea where this thought was referring to, and he certainly didn't know who 'we' was referencing either. It was the very first thing that came to mind, upon waking up. But now he lay still, aware of some much bigger problems he wasn't quite eager to address. First of all, he had no idea where the hell he was. Second....he had no idea who he was. He desperately searched his brain for an answer to either of those questions but came up with more stress, and not even his own name. Finding no other option, he mentally counted to three, then sat up abruptly.

It wasn't long before he realized he had been laying on an uncushioned floor, but to his relief, there was no one in the room with him. He quickly spotted three crates of varying sizes - a laptop situated atop the smallest - placed randomly in the middle of the room. A metal door stood behind him, with five odd-looking seats on either side of it. All the same, and all empty. All but one, farthest right from the door. In that seat was a brown astronaut suit, a pair of decorative ears atop the helmet giving it some semblance of a bear.

He waited a moment before finally gathering enough courage to stand, and cross the small distance between himself and the lone suit. He looked at it closely; it was empty and unsettlingly new. Upon closer inspection, however, he quickly noticed a slip of paper inside a pocket; it read "Wear me. You are now crewmate 'Brown'."

For a brief moment, he considered walking away from where he stood, then he remembered there really was nowhere else to go, besides through the doors. But as far as he knew (which wasn't far at all if he's being honest) that door could lead to anywhere, and assuming that the suit is provided to serve its man-made purpose, he'd rather not risk leaving without it. He huffed, loudly, before unzipping the suit and pulling it over his current attire; a white tank top and boxer shorts which he hadn't taken note of earlier.

When he was dressed, he nervously poked at the suit, unsure of how he was supposed to make sure this thing worked; though he was fairly surprised when the suit suddenly started self-supplying the oxygen from the pack built into it. It was then that he noticed the suit's weight, or lack thereof, which he found perplexing for a suit that supposedly held an oxygen tank and protected the lesser man from the threats of space. He lightly hit his hands against the helmet as he marched up to the door, his worry immediately resurfacing when he saw that there was no obvious way to open the door; he didn't have to think long though, because, after a few long seconds, the doors opened on their own.

⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰

What he saw was not at all what he expected. The room on the other side of the door was very clearly a cafeteria; a cosy-looking one at that. But what shocked him the most was the nine people who were at the farthest of three tables and were staring at him. Their suits were different colours, and their helmets were all off. Five of them were standing while the other four were seated.

"Ah! You finally woke up!" the girl in pink all but squealed, her long blonde hair bouncing as she bounded over to him. She smiled brightly as she grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the others. 

He awkwardly took off his own helmet, tucking it under his arm as he ruffled the messy, chestnut hair atop his head. Before he could attempt to say anything, however, the blonde boy in the black suit stood up, with a serious expression, as he adjusted his glasses, "Please tell me there's at least one thing you remember, prior to waking up here."

He stared at him, knowing he was doing a shit job at hiding his shock. He glanced at everyone else, who stared at him expectantly, before lowering his gaze, "Sorry...I don't."

He immediately started coughing after he spoke; the girl in pink patting his back while the boy in yellow offered his cup of water. Once he had soothed the tickling in his throat, he offered his thanks as well as an apology.

"That's unfortunate," the boy in black said in response, before sitting once more, "Well then...I'm sure it may already be obvious but none of us can recall a single thing, either. We all seem capable enough of identifying the basics, like colours and objects, but that's about it."

"Oh! Oh! And you probably know this too, but right now, our names are literally the colours we're wearing," the brunette in blue chipped in enthusiastically, as he leaned over the table. Brown processed that for a few seconds before he slowly made his way to one of the unoccupied seats. He noticed the labelled tablets they all had in their possession, as well as the unclaimed device in the middle of the table, but he figured they would bring those up soon.

"Why....didn't anyone wake me?" he decided that was a safe question to ask.

"About that," Green piped up, "weird story. For whatever reason, we all woke up at specific times. 45 minutes apart. It was weird, but we _did_ try to wake up the people who were still in the room when _we_ woke up. We figured out the pattern after the fifth person."

"Now that we've gotten through greetings, here," Black moved on, not giving him time to process that information, sliding the lone tablet over to Brown, "They won't turn on, but they have specific 'names' on them. This is yours."

He stared at the device. It read **Brown** where he knew a brand-name would've been. Whelp, at least random facts and details are still buried somewhere in their defective minds. He reached for it, and the instant his fingers grazed the screen, they all lit up with an ominous _'Welcome to The Skeld'_. The door Brown had passed through closed with a loud click before they heard the telltale sounds of an engine firing up. He didn't have to look at their faces to know they were all thinking the same thing; that room they had all been in was no longer there.

They all looked down at their screens, in silence, reading the words as they appeared:

_You are the only animate things on this ship!_

_You have food and water, but no beds,_

_and how long you stay here is entirely dependent on you,_

_but you might not want to stay long!_

_Do you wanna know how to get out?_

_EASY!_

_Be a good crewmate and do your tasks!_

_Your tasks will appear on your screen,_

_and the map of this ship can be located by pressing the button on the top right!_

_Once you've all finished, you'll land at Mira HQ, within the hour!_

_When you're there we'll work on getting you all home._

_And just a few more things!_

_If for **any** reason, a crewmate cannot complete their tasks,_

_the remaining tasks will be randomly distributed among everyone else!_

_If you happen to stumble upon something serious you that needs to be discussed with the others,_

_a fun icon will pop up on the bottom right of your screen!_

_Lastly, if absolutely necessary,_

_there's an emergency button in the cafeteria. You can only use it once, though!_

_Good luck!_

"Hm...looks like we all needed to have our own tablet before they activated," Pink thought aloud.

"....we just do what it says on the screen....and we can go home?" Red asked, following the long stretch of silence; the first words she had spoken in a while.

"That's what it's saying.....but it didn't say anything about our memories," Cyan said lowly, his eyes fixed on the screen in his hands.

No one said a thing for a good few minutes, even after our screens had all changed to show a list of six tasks. White was the one who eventually took a jab at the tension, "Do we really have a choice?"

She looked around the table at all of us, "I don't see any other option, so I'll get going."

They watched as White grabbed her helmet, tapping at her screen a few times before disappearing down one of the hallways. There were murmurs of agreement, followed by people getting up and repeating White's actions. Eventually, the only ones left were Brown, Pink, and Yellow. They regarded each other with awkward smiles before simultaneously looking over their lists.

"I, uh....have two tasks in electrical," Brown offered.

Pink visibly brightened at that bit of information, "Oh I have a task there too!"

They weren't surprised when Yellow had said he had three. They all looked a little less tense as they agreed to head there together; Pink and Brown readjusting their helmets while Yellow looked through the map.

They left that cafeteria and made their way to Electrical.

They had no clue where anyone else was.

They thought they were only meant to do some tasks.

They thought all the little warnings were simple messages.

They thought their situation couldn't get any worse.

But they'll soon ditch that thought process with bitter hearts and untrusting eyes.....because soon they'll learn, it was **never** that simple.


	2. Let The Chaos Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh....stuff happens? Bruh the summary will be better next time, I swear XD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad there are people who are willing to give this story a chance, thank you so much if you're one of them! I'll do my best to stay consistent with character details and make sure characters are adequately involved in the story.  
> I'll try my best to keep my grammar, punctuation, and plot as on point as possible! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please don't hesitate to point out any mistakes and/or inconsistencies you see along the way (in spelling or character detail).

The trio quickly realized just how large _The Skeld_ actually was, as they tried to find their way to room dubbed 'Electrical'. From the cafeteria, the quickest route was past admin, and through storage, and even that path took them a good three minutes of walking. Luckily, the entire ship was very well lit, and because the map always showed your current location it was very hard to get lost.

Upon arrival, they looked around the room in awe. Wires spilled out of every wall in the oddly shaped space but the overall set-up looked simple, even to their amnesic eyes. They followed the map, where it led them to the very back of the room; there they noticed the large metal boxes lined up neatly, the panels on the wall, and a grate tucked away in the far left on the floor. Yellow was the first to move, as he headed towards the 'metal box' located farthest right in the room.

"Calibrate....distributor," He muttered under his breath, repeatedly looking from his tablet screen to the box, in clear confusion. He tapped at the box, cautiously, trying (and failing) to open it, before looking to his companions for help. Pink raised her hands in surrender, shaking her head furiously; Brown followed with a quiet apology.

Yellow sighed loudly, looking towards the box again, this time, however, he noticed a very thin and barely noticeable slot....just about the same size as his tablet. He looked at it curiously, before turning it and, experimentally, sliding it through. Almost immediately, the door swung open. He yelped in surprise, eliciting similar reactions from the two stood behind him, before they all peered curiously into the opened space; Brown and Pink leaning over either of his shoulders.

"....how the hell am I supposed to do this?" he deadpanned, as he stared at the three rows of spinning wheels. 

"Uh...just try something," Brown answered, so very helpfully.

He sighed once more, before he started pressing buttons, sporadically; though he was quickly rewarded with a satisfying _click_. The group looked at the result, immediately noticing when the the button pressing should be repeated. Brown stayed by Yellow, watching him carefully, as this was something he would also have to do, but Pink wandered over to the panels and looked between her tablet screen, and the obvious WiFi symbol. She repeated Yellow's earlier actions, inserting her tablet in the barely visible slot beneath the panel. She smiled in awe as the symbol disappeared, and replacing it was a pretty self-explanatory button that read _'Download'._

Yellow successfully calibrated the distributor, moving on to the wiring while Brown repeated what he had done with the distributor. Oddly enough, it seemed like he was having more difficulty, but eventually the door swung closed, and he retrieved his tablet. Yellow, already completing the _'Divert Power'_ task, walked him through the wiring (much to Brown's relief), and Pink waited patiently for them to finish.

⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰

"I have to backtrack to that room called 'Admin' to finish the download task I just did," Pink announced as soon as they left 'Electrical'.

"Ah...I have to head to communication to 'Accept Diverted Power', then 'Navigation' to continue fixing wiring." Yellow said, trailing off towards the end. He subconsciously made a move to scratch at his hair but ended up bumping his hand against the crown sat atop his helmet (much to his embarrassment). Brown snorted while Pink chuckled, the unnoticed tension melting every so slightly. Though a certain uneasiness settled over Brown when he looked at his screen, frowning as he quietly said, "I have to fix wiring in 'Security'."

The other two looked at their maps, quickly realizing the aforementioned room was on the complete opposite side of where they would be. Their group was splitting. Brown was about the say something to reassure them, when he heard it again. The voice. He whipped his head around, quickly, scanning the hall in a near panic and seeing exactly what he thought he would; nothing.

_"Why....?"_ It had said this time. It sounded like a pained statement, as well as an obvious question. A question in dire need of an answer.

He hadn't realized his companions were calling his 'name' until Pink lightly shook him. He stared at them in a daze, "Sorry....what?"

"Are you okay? We lost you for a second," Yellow asked, looking down the hall, in hopes of spotting what it was that held Brown's attention for so long, but of course, coming up empty handed.

After he convinced the pair that he was fine, they parted ways, agreeing to meet back at storage; the current center point of their three tasks. Though much to Brown's relief, he ran into White along the way. She, however, looked shocked to run into him, before her expression became stoic not long after. She was coming from the direction of the 'Upper Engine'.

".....hey," Brown greeted, awkwardly. She regarded him for a few seconds, before settling on a simple nod. She walked past him and into 'Reactor', crossing the room and kneeling in front of what looked like a lone gun leaned against the wall; while Brown found the panel, and got to work on crossing the wires.

It was going fine....but fate wasn't quite so eager for the entities on board to get by with just a bit of tedious walking.

The panel door swung shut with a sharp _clack,_ the slot below spitting out the tablet in a sense of urgency. Brown grabbed hold of it, just as the floor directly above and below him, changed into circular panels of blue light. He squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself, when suddenly the space surrounding him was filled with confused chatter and murmurs of panic. He peeked out, eyes widening in shock as he realized he was no longer standing next to 'Security'. Brown, as well as every other crewmate, was now stood around the middle table located in the 'Cafeteria. _A_ _lmost_ all the others.

"...but I just in Storage...?" Blue muttered loudly, looking around wildly.

Similar comments filled the room; people wondering if they hadn't just been in a completely different room, then inquiring about how they arrived at their current location. Brown, quickly found Yellow and White, both looking every bit as bewildered as he felt, and it wasn't long before he found Pink, but something was.....different.

"Guys..." she started in a whisper, her hands visibly shaking as she wrapped them, tightly, around her torso. Her voice was so quiet, but even the rising chaos stemmed from confusion ceased to exist, as if the single word she uttered had been yelled through a megaphone.

But her words....the words that followed just after she mustered up enough courage to look away from the floor.....they completely changed the atmosphere. They changed their situation. They changed _everyone_.

**"....Cyan is dead."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh....nobody told me Erased was so damn good. If you haven't seen that anime, drop what you're doing, and go watch it. I just finished watching and crying over it. Shit was good.
> 
> P.S I keep having to change pronouns because I keep making the mistake of referring to people in the first person! And there are certain details that aren't canon in the game, but we kinda needed an explanation for some things (like how some multiple people fix the wires in one box). 
> 
> Edit: Realized I did some bullshit, saying Yellow was going to 'Office'. My dumbass, I swear. Anyways, that's fixed. XD


End file.
